


It's Alive

by rane_ab



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rane_ab/pseuds/rane_ab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the castle gets overtaken by an unlikely enemy, it's up to Merlin and Arthur to save their friends, even if they have to do so naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fuck or die challenge at the 2012 [Summer Pornathon](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com) \- this version is slightly longer.

“Sounds like they’re throwing a feast. Bet that brought out the fancy silverware.” Merlin laughed, shifting his weight from foot to foot. 

Arthur’s mouth tightened infinitesimally.

So maybe it wasn’t very funny. Or maybe it was hilarious, and it was just that Arthur had barely spoken to him for three days, ever since Merlin had been forced to reveal his magic to keep them from dying a rather frosty death. Or, OK, it might be the fact that their friends were being held hostage inside the castle – possibly by their own clothes. “Well, at least they aren’t cold,” Merlin said, bouncing a little. 

Arthur didn’t turn to look at him, but that might have something to with the naked bit. Or, well, the naked bits. Right. 

Merlin had no such compunctions, and looked him up and down; anything to distract him from what Arthur might be thinking. He ignored the brief, angry, wobbly lurch of his stomach.

The gate opened obligingly when Merlin stroked a lazy finger down its surface and leaned in, grinning, to say, “My, aren’t you looking ravishing tonight.” 

“See? It never hurts to smile.” Merlin tried not to sigh when Arthur scowled, and instead muttered, “Next time I’m letting you freeze to death.” The stones felt icy and hard underneath Merlin’s bare feet as they crossed the courtyard; he’d become used to the soft forest ground.

Two lances were barring the doors, but they were snoring the snore of the drunk; Arthur moved them easily, motioning for Merlin to follow him and his naked arse down the hallway. 

They made it to the secret goblin-harbouring room in the library, though the trip was particularly gruesome. The torches kept trying to throw looming shadows their way, giggling in a very creepy, untorch-like manner whenever Merlin jumped. One of the doors shouted, “It’s him! The sorcerer! Off with his head!” as they snuck past; Arthur’s arse faltered only for a moment, and thankfully the din from the throne room was drowning everything else out. As they slipped past it, he saw his ratty blue neckerchief sprawled on Arthur’s throne, overseeing the garments and most of the furniture spread all over the floor dancing and laughing and generally creating an uproar. Merlin shuddered; he heard Gwaine’s shirt sing a dirty ditty, and absolutely did not recognise Arthur’s underclothes swaying lazily on the other throne.

*

“Ha!” said Merlin after the book stopped trying to bite his hand off. And then, “Um.”

*

“Are you sure this is absolutely necessary?” Arthur said, and why on earth would he choose now to look Merlin in the eye again?

“No, Arthur, I’ve made it up because I’ve been dreaming of you ravishing me for years. Take me. Take me now.”

Arthur had the courtesy to blush.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather be the one lying on this really very comfortable table, sire?” It came out annoyed, but then Arthur actually faltered. Merlin sighed. “Um. How do we... ?” He looked down at his limp cock. This would be an excellent time for it to come alive, too. Maybe it could carry out this awkward conversation for him. How was this his life again?

*

Arthur’s fingers brushed the inside of his thigh, tentative, and they both jumped. Arthur did it again; for some reason, the idiot didn’t stop looking at him now, and Merlin’s breath caught, gooseflesh running quickly over his body to make him shudder. His lips felt dry and tingly when he licked them.

*

All in all, his life was pretty OK, Merlin decided some time later, the table shuffling over the floor while his feet were trying to find purchase on Arthur’s arse. He was fascinated by the hectic flush on Arthur’s face, and the way it spread down his chest – he could almost feel the heat radiating from it. Arthur’s mouth was half-open, panting, glistening a little from where he kept wetting his lips, and this would be so much easier if Arthur didn’t keep staring at Merlin like that, almost like he was glaring still – almost.

“I won’t let it take you,” Arthur gasped when Merlin started the spell, the magic another hot and heavy force in his belly, making Merlin curl his fingers into the wood. His heart had started to beat to the rhythm of a dirty ditty of its own; the intensity of it all threatened to pull him apart, and he couldn’t even tell if that would be horrible or possibly the most fantastic feeling in the world, falling apart with warm magic filling every empty space inside of him, with Arthur’s body covering his own. 

“The magic,” Arthur said, his hand wrapped around Merlin’s thigh tight enough to bruise. “I won’t let it turn you evil, do you hear?” 

And Merlin thought, _Oh._ Oh, as the spell washed over them and flowed into the castle, and then his toes were tingling; he let his head fall back on the table with a thump; Arthur bit Merlin’s lip and said, “Stay,” voice too deep, almost brittle, and Arthur was an idiot, an _idiot_ , but it didn’t matter because Merlin really was falling apart.

Well, close enough, anyway.

*

After, Merlin yelped and jumped off the table. 

“Rude,” it said, looking back at him, and promptly turned back into solid wood. Arthur looked at the bite mark on his bum and tipped his head back to laugh. 

Their eyes met, and for the first time in three days, Merlin’s laugh was genuine, too.


End file.
